The Hidden Lake
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Harry is feeling lonely with all his loved ones dead and buried, Hermione is acting weird and Harry has a feeling he shouldn't Trust Ron. Will Draco help Harry decide between friend and foe? Rated M in later chapters as there will be M/M- Don't like then don't read!
1. Discovery

**The Hidden Lake **

**Hello, this is my first fic so be understanding please! Also, if you could give me tips on either what to do next or how to write better, it would be great! I hope you like. I don't own Harry Potter nor any characters mentioned in this story. Thanks for reading!**

It was a bright spring day at Hogwarts and our favorite character, Harry, was talking a walk in the Forbidden Forest. He knew that it was against school rules to be in there in the first place, what with all the bad creatures in there and everything, but Harry also knew that none of said creatures would hurt him now that the Dark Lord was officially dead (caused by yours truly). He was having a good day, as far as good went with is past haunting him, and he was happy for the peace and quiet. Nobody whispering behind his back, no obnoxious laughing, but mostly! No teachers asking how he felt. _'"Do you feel alright? You must have felt the loss of all those friends who sacrificed their life for you."'_ He remembered. Of course he felt their loss! He was a human after all.

_'But oh well.' _Harry thought as he continued on the path he had made and getting ever closer to his final destination. He had found the hidden lake during his third year, and decided not to tell anyone in fear of breaking the blessed silence. The lake was cool, with no weeds in sight as well as a willow towering as high as the school and as wide as four students surrounding it. The best thing to do was to climb that tree and feel the gentle wind as it caressed his face, and on hot summer days when no one was around because of break, Harry would go swimming, back and fourth until he lost all energy and had to drag himself onto land where he would then fall asleep on the soft grass.

Harry smiled He couldn't wait for break so he could be alone again. He couldn't help but feel the pain of loneliness however. Hermione and Ron were dating and extremely happy. In fact, they were planning getting married after graduation; Harry felt like a third wheel, despite what Hermione and Ron said. He would be allowed to visit the restricted section however what with most of the teachers enjoying their holiday.

Harry pushed past a tree branch, one he purposely put in place so it would hide the lake form anyone using the path. Said path continued on in a large half circle before heading back towards the school grounds. As he reached the willow he paused. Were those his shoes? He hadn't left any shoes here had he? No, these were at a different angle, stating that they were being used. Harry cautiously stepped closer, a hand resting on the bark to keep his balance, leaning so that he could see who the shoes belonged to. Harry gasped, falling back in surprise. Draco Malfoy was propped up against the tree, his head bowed as he slept.

Harry scooted up a bit, careful of the twigs, and tried to get another look. _'He really isn't all that bad when he sleeps. He looks like an angel.' _Harry studied, moving closer still. He looked Draco over. Draco hadn't put that ungodly gel in, making his silver locks fall downwards and ending just beyond his eyes. His eyelids were so pale it looked like someone –or someone- had put silver eye shadow on and when his eyes were open, Harry knew they would be stormy grey. His cheeks were pink from the sun and heat and his lean arms were crossed over his chest as if he was hugging himself. It sounded as if he was snoring softly. _'Snoring? That kinda cute.' _ Harry supposed then took in Draco's chosen wardrobe. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, having the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up two of three times as well as dark navy blue jeans and black shoes.

_'An overall lovely piece of work.' _Harry had known he was gay from an experiment in Truth or Dare during his second year. _'But why did I have to fall in love with Draco? I mean, of all the people, it had to be the one who hated my guts. Way to go Harry, way to go….' _Harry sat back and looked up to the blue sky with its white, fluffy clouds. _'I'm so stupid. What will happen when he wakes and sees me here with him? I mean, I found the place first but he was here __today__ first.' _Harry raised his hand and gripped the low hanging branch, lifting himself to his feet as quietly as he could. As he gently walked back to the path, Harry wondered how Draco had found the lake.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll get more down soon! Like? Don't like? Hmm…. Let me know and I'll thank you for the help in the next chapter!**


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter two! Yay! I'm so excited! Thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the story. I would like to ask if you could give me tips that would be great! I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in this story because if I did, things would go a lot differently. A LOT….**

Draco had the weirdest dream. He was in his current hiding place, a calming lake in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He had been leaning against the willow tree that had to be at least 100 (if not more) years old and Harry Potter had came and sat next to him. He had wanted to talk to Harry, but right as he was about to open his mouth, Harry got up and walked back to the path hidden from view, sadness in his emerald green eyes and a frown cutting deep into his forehead. It had to be a dream right? _'I mean, why would Harry Potter, who hated his guts, want to talk to him? It had to be the most ridiculous thing I ever thought of.' _Draco reckoned. Yet Draco felt lonely. Why did Harry hate him? Didn't he see the love shining in his eyes?

Draco snorted. Yeah, the Great Harry Potter would fall in love with an idiotic bully like himself. Who was he kidding; Harry was a straight man in love with that Wesley Girl. If she hadn't fallen in love with Longbottom, they would be married at the moment! Draco jumped lightly over a fallen log, splashing in a puddle as he jogged back to the school grounds. He had slept too long and he didn't want to be in the Forbidden Forest at night. Who knows what could be in here? Or worse…. Filch….. The name made Draco shudder. He has many different ways of punishing kids who 'misbehaved', like polishing the trophy room or cleaning the opposite sex's bathroom, no magic. The image of the girls stalls with the bags of used women's products made him sick. Really, what made him any more grossed out? Oh, Crabbe and Goyle easy!

Draco burst through the woods edge just as the first bell rang out. That meant tem more minutes before (maybe) punishment. He ran as fast as he could, wanting to get there on time and had just made it when the gates closed. As he sprinted to his respected rooms, his spirits lifting at the fact that he didn't have to go into the female bathroom, he ran into someone.

"Ouch!" A voice rang out, making Draco stop dead. "Watch where you're…." The voice paused.

Draco looked up to see none other than Harry looking down at him in bewilderment. Draco felt a blush coming on so snapped, "What are you looking at Potter?" Draco was amazed to see sadness fill Harry's eyes. Was he wrong? Did he have feelings for him after all?

Harry blinked and the sadness dissipated. "Did you hear me Malfoy? I said watch where you're going!"

Draco sneered (to cover up the on coming tears), picking himself up from the corridor floor before heading calmly down the hall. Inside he was like a ball of string after a kitten had been through it. _'Does Harry like me? Why would he. I'm nothing but a nitwit. Who would ever fall for a Malfoy?' _Draco smiled at his own misery as he opened the door to his rooms, getting ready for bed as he thought of what happened, and what might happen, in his life.

The next day, Draco looked for the Room of Requirements. He had some tears to shed and he was NOT going to cry in the Slytherin chambers. It just made him so sad that he'll never have a chance with Harry. _'That's karma for ya.' _He thought bitterly. Figures he would be a cat lady, though he was a guy and he would have snakes instead of cats. Well, he might have one cat. Then he could name it Harry, spoiling it and sleeping with it every night. Or at least that was the future he had decided for himself last night.

He started as the Room's door suddenly appeared. The door looked like it had Celtic knots hanging everywhere, left and right, before tapering down to a shape of a rain drop in the middle, going around it. _'It could be a tear.'_ Draco shook his head and reached for the doorknob, pulling the heavy door open enough for him to slip inside. As he grasped the handle on the other side to pull it shut again, he heard a gasp.

"What…What are you doing here?" Harry stuttered.

Draco turned around on his heals slowly, taking a deep breath to settle himself as he did so. That blessed air left him quickly as he saw Harry's tear stained face. "W…were you crying?" Draco looked amazed to see this. Here he was, Harry Potter, Greatest Wizard Ever Lived, crying on an armchair next to the fireplace, boxes of chocolate –some empty, some half full while still others were unopened- scattered around him. "Why were you crying?" Draco asked as softly as he could as he closed in on Harry ad sat at his feet.

"Why do you care? So you can spread it around school?"  
Draco shook his head, pushing open the nearest box lid and snatching a couple of the sweets, popping them into his mouth after ripping the wrapper open. He looked at Harry from under his lashes, saw that Harry was looking at him strangely while wiping his cheeks, and then quickly looked over to the fireplace. If he started blushing he could blame it on the fire burning cheerfully.

Harry cleared his throat and then quietly stated, "I think the one I love doesn't love me back."

Draco looked at Harry with shock burning like the fire next to them in his storm grey eyes. "Who do you love? It might be possible that she," Draco flinched slightly but continued without pause, "does just hiding it well."

Harry gazed down at his lap covered in open wrappers and fiddled with a loose string on the hem of his shirt. It was about a minute of silence before Harry's head flung up; Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes and said, "It's not a girl. I'm gay."

Draco was stunned! He's gay? Then what of that annoying Wesley Girl? He spoke his mind. "You're gay?"

"What? I know you are too! I heard Crabbe talking to Who's-Her-Face, you know…. Slytherin's Queen Bitch, not too long ago." Harry smirked as if an idea came into his head and sat up. "Look, we're in the same boat. How about you tell me who you like and I'll tell you who I like and we can help each other out. We could tell their names at the same time so that we don't get embarrassed. Deal?"

Draco pondered the idea, thinking the pros and cons about what could happen, then threw the cons out the window and nodded. _'Better tell him sooner or later. Why not now in this room with just the two of us?' _ Draco finalized. "Deal; on the count of three…"

Harry squirmed and Draco glared. "Cold feet already?"

Harry glared in return. "One."

"Two." Draco replied.

Both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they both shouted, "Three!"

"You." Their eyes widened.

**Cliffy! How I love and hate them at the same time! Tell me what you think and I'll get back to ya! I hate those authors who don't message back after complimenting them, so I want ya to know that I will talk to you! Thanks for reading and giving me tips and I'll get to the next chapter soon!**


	3. Sorry!

Sorry for the delay, I have been really busy! I should be putting the next chapter up tomorrow, July 3, 2010. Thanks for the wait!


	4. Room Of Requirements

**Okay, so we left off with the two stating who they liked in the Room of Requirements. What will happen next is for me to decide so hush! I don't own Harry Potter… Blah, blah, blah…**

Harry got up and started pacing, Draco's eyes following him. Harry quickly spun around, pointed a finger at Draco and acted like he was going to say something (the whole 'take a deep breath and open mouth' act), shook his head and continued pacing. After what felt like ten minutes but was actually four minutes of this, Draco lifted himself up so that he was standing in front of the arm chair. As quietly as he could, Draco briskly walked so that he would be behind Harry when he turned around for the wide oval he was starting to form in the wooden floor. When said person did turn around, his eyes widened slightly.

"What about that Wesley Girl?" Draco softly asked, almost a whisper.

"When I figured you wouldn't look in my direction, I felt I had to have someone hold me. What better than the person who loved me?" he saw Draco's mouth open and stopped him by informing him, "I broke up with her when I found she had fallen out of love with me and in love with Neville."

Draco nodded in understanding then questioned, "So, where does that leave us?"

Before you could say Harry Potter Puppet Pals, Harry's mouth was fixed onto Draco's and a vise like grip was placed on Draco's neck. It was the best kiss, the only kiss, Draco had ever experienced and he decided as Harry kissed his fill of his mouth and started along his hay, that he would never crave another's kiss ever in his life. Just Harry's. Harry.

"Oh!" Draco squeaked as Harry found his sweet spot and started suckling.

After Harry was sure Draco carried his mark (he like how that sounded….His 'Mark'….), he lifted his head. Draco's eyes were closed but when he opened them, they were a passion filled, stormy grey. He could get lost in those eyes, and Harry knew he would have many days of just watching Draco, while he slept, when his eyes are open, everything. Harry smirked. He knew he had to get there, but why now? Why did he have to take Draco now? He decided that now was the best time to stretch out the feelings inside him.

"I'll see you later Draco. Have the sweetest dreams and remember that I'll be dreaming of you." And with that, he opened the door like it was nothing and left.

Harry leaned against the other side of the door for a good ten minutes while he tried to calm the hard on currently standing at attention. When it was as good as it was going to get, he pushed off with his foot and slid his hands into his pockets, gliding down the corridor as he thought of Draco's soft, pink lips. Damn was he surprised! He didn't realize they would be perfect; he tasted of lemons (**Had to do it! It was a given!**), and smelled the same, sweet. Harry started craving lemon meringue and thought that that wouldn't be a bad idea. He'd have to ask the house elves if they could make him a pie…..

Draco watched Harry's back as he exited the room. Holy cow was Harry a good kisser. Draco had a hard time keeping his act together and not reaching for Harry's trousers.

He sighed. He hadn't known Harry would taste like Suzy Q cream (**Yes, Suzy Q's are in the wizarding world as well. Never heard of them? Go to the supermarket to the snack food isle and it should be there!**), all sweet and homey. Draco ripped his eyes from the door and padded to the table where a box of Suzy Q's was currently on. _'This is the Room of Requirements after all.'_ Draco thought as he tore the box open and snatched one of the many, pulling apart the plastic wrapper and licking the frosting already oozing out from the sides before separating the two cakes and eating the first one, then the other. _'Mmmm. Just like Harry.' _Draco remembered the kiss and blushed when he found he was getting stiff. It was a normal bodily function yet it still made him blush like a school girl. He was a Slytherin and to make it worse, the Slytherin Prince! How long ago had it been since he'd seen his parents by the way? Draco wondered what and how they were doing as he continued to demolish the box of Suzy Q's, then curled up in the corner of the couch and went to sleep.

The next morning, Draco heard somebody cooking. He raised his head sleepily and saw Harry with a 'kiss the cook' apron on and what looked like a spatula in hand. Still tired, Draco lazily got out of bed (which was a couch), rubbing his eyes as he thought of a bathroom. Instantly, a bathroom appeared at the end of the hall. As he entered he noted a change of clothes on top of the toilet, shower, sink, and towels lining the wall. He hurriedly undressed and turned the water on to his desired temperature before stepping in and washing for breakfast. After the shower, he dried his hair as much as he could with a towel, not bothering to brush it, and briskly walked to the kitchen…And Harry…..

**Oh damn! I'm sorry to inform you all, but I seem to be stuck with a Writer's Block. Wish me luck as I battle the evil foe and I'll get back to it as soon as possible!**


	5. Breakfast and Something Else

**Okay, so we left off with Harry in the kitchen and Draco going to get some breakfast. Will there be smut or will it be a normal meal? Read and you'll know! I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was a sight Draco would never forget. Harry standing in front of the stove, a 'kiss the cook' apron plastering his unclothed, wide, tan chest as sunlight streamed from the open widow, playing with the chocolate brown hair and casting shadows over his face. Draco stood in the doorway for a minute, just taking in the sight the gods gave him. Who knew there was such a sight to behold? And yet there it was.

Whistling, Harry turned around with a plate in each hand. The plates were loaded with eggs, sausage, bacon, French toast and potatoes with onions. Harry smirked at the disheveled look Draco adopted, placing the plates on the table before spinning around again and opening the fridge. After gathering the syrup, ketchup and milk from the shelves, he closed the fridge door and stepped towards the table; Draco had finally decided to sit. Coming to the conclusion that everything was set, Harry gave Draco a small kiss on the forehead before seating himself down.

"So, how was your night?" Draco asked nervously as he snatched the chance to get the cups and silverware. Once Harry had finished pouring his glass he handed it to Draco, who did the same then placed the milk in the middle of the table.

"It was alright. It would have been better if you were there but I've decided to take it slow. Have a real relationship instead of a quick tumble in the sheets." Harry saw Draco blush slightly and had to smile. Gods, he was cute.

Draco took a bite of French toast in favor of retorting Harry's explanation and sighed in heaven. He had no idea Harry was such a good cook!

"You like?" Harry softly probed. At Draco's nod he questioned, "And yours?"

Draco paused to finish his bite of food before replying, "Lonely. I wish you were there to hold me." Draco quickly stuffed his mouth with food to keep from talking any longer and blushing furiously as Harry's eyes heated. Draco grabbed the bottle of ketchup and squirted some next to his eggs before lathering some onto them and stuffing his mouth again (**So I like my eggs with ketchup. So sue me**!). Taking his time in chewing, Draco looked over the kitchen, afraid of what Harry might say next. He had to admit, it looked just like he'd imagined it would look like; it was wide and spacious with an island in the center, the counters all in a dark marble. The appliances were all black, so as to match, and the walls were painted in a pale blue like the flower he once saw as a child. There was a window to the side, above the sink, as well as two panes in the ceiling so that he could watch the sky even on the coldest of nights. Above the island was a rack where all the pots and pans hung as well as a cabinet where the china was kept next to the fridge. The drawers would hold the spices, the recipes, and the silverware and the rest of the cabinets would hold the remainder of the food.

"If you want, I could visit you tonight." Harry whispered, a hand brushed Draco's cheek before it fell back into the owners lap.

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. They sat in silence as they finished eating then cleared off the table and putting the dirty dishes in the sink to be rinsed. Draco started said task as Harry wetted a cloth and wiped down the table, rinsing it off before going over it once more, so there were no left over spices, crumbs, or sauce. Draco finished with rinsing and loading the soap into the dishwasher, closed the door and started the cycle.

Draco felt arms encircle him as he gazed out the window and placed his hands upon Harry's, leaning his head so that it rested on Harry's broad shoulder as he did so. The two looked out together, watching the harsh wind whip the tree limbs as it brought a heavy storm from the sea. Harry suspected it would hit tonight and had thought of a way to pass the time (besides getting laid). He decided to go with a movie night with scary movies and popcorn. Harry related this idea with Draco who nodded in agreement.

They stood peacefully in content for a few more minutes before Harry shifted, kissing Draco's neck as he untwined his limbs from his love's waist.

"Come on. It's time to get to class. You wouldn't want Snape waiting for us do you?" Harry snickered as Draco shook his head so hard he was afraid it would fall off.

As they gathered their things and Harry pulled on a shirt, their hands brushed many times which caused Draco to blush and Harry to smirk every time as they thought of the up coming night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Lets see; I have popcorn, candy, drinks, the choices of movies, the pajamas, and the sleeping destinations. Now I just need my love and we're all set!'_ Harry thought as he briskly set everything in its desired home. Where was Draco anyways? He should have been here my now. It was far past class and the evening mean and just past detentions. What was causing him so long?

Harry slid the door open, jogging down the hallway both ways before searching the rest of the school. Where was Draco?

**So where is Draco? I did this on purpose! I know what happens, I just need to fit it all together and write/type it all down. Sorry, but once in a while it's fun to do this! Give me feed-back people; I NEED it! Also, I'm going on a trip, so it might be a while. Hope you had a good 4****th**** of July!**


	6. Trader and Torture

**Hey, I'm back! We left off with Harry getting ready for the big movie night and Draco missing. What will happen to Draco and how will Harry cope? Find out now! I do not own Harry Potter or related characters.**

Draco woke with a gag in his mouth as well as his hands and feet tied with something coarse, rope he suspected. He was lying on his left side and feeling rather sore from the position he held for an overly long time as well as the bump sprouting from the base of his skull. He _had_ been going to see Harry and watch a movie when someone came up from behind and hit him over the head, a vase being his best guess because he heard glass break before all had gone dark. Now he was in a windowless room on the floor; the room was dark. His ankles and wrists felt the burns from the continuous struggle he made some time ago, so he possibly had woken up and then heavily drugged. He had no idea who that was. He wondered when his capture or captures would bring him food and drink. Maybe they would talk, betraying their identity. Then again, maybe not. Draco hoped Harry didn't think he was ditching.

Harry was in a numbed state. He had searched non-stop for two days, barely any sleep and not eating. No matter where he went, Harry couldn't even sense Draco. Where the hell was he? Even Hermione was worried; Harry knew she knew what was going on (about Draco being kidnapped) and he was sure Ron had no clue what was happening. Right now Hermione was looking for Draco. The first night, he had gone to the Slytherins' hallway and seen a broken vase with blood on some of the shards. He later found out it was Draco's capture's (a.k.a Ron (**Sorry Ron fans, but I hate the bloody git!**)) was now nowhere to be seen. Harry was wondering if he should beg on his knees for Draco's parents to help. How could Ron betray him like that anyways?

Said betrayer was sitting on a couch waiting for Draco to make some noise, signaling his return from a drug induced state. He had waited a long time for Draco to be alone and had taken the chance of kidnapping so that Draco would never be the same at worse and at best, dead from the stress he himself had caused. So far he had smashed a glass vase over his head (though he cut his hand as he was picking up the Ice Prince), drugged him, and when he woke up, chained his arms to the wall, having it so his arms held about half way above his head. Physical pain was a good breaker of strong will. Ron believed it was like a wild mustang, you need to break them to ride them. That was what Ron planned to do; ride Draco (**Sorry, I just read a story where Ron did that and I though it would be a good (yet bad) idea for my story's plot like**).

Draco felt a chill as he quietly moved to a sitting position so he could try to slip from his bonds. He had already gotten his hands in front of him and was trying not to scream as the rope chafed his raw, sensitive skin that was his wrist, His feet were already loose and he was almost doe with his hands; as soon as he was done he would crawl to the door so as not to bump into anything too harshly, which would give him away in a heartbeat, and make a run for it. He had to be careful. The good thing was that he could morph into different creatures the bad was that if he was tied, he would stay tied if he changed creatures. That were the rules, he hated them, but he couldn't do anything about it. With one last held breath, he squeezed his hands out of their confinements. He paused for a heartbeat or two then morphed into a spider and slid under the door. Finding light, he morphed into a quicker animal, a snake, and slithered along the path until it ended at another door; he solved that problem my morphing into a spider once more and crawled under. He was outside, in front of the Weasel's hose. The light was from the dying sun as it set as well as from the lamp that hung next to the door. Funny, he thought he had seen red hair before he was drugged. Draco decided not to bother now because he was getting tired. He turned himself into a garden snake one last time and sought refuge within the rose bushes near the porch. After a quick nap, Draco would morph into an owl and fly back to Harry.

Harry, staring into the fire at around midnight, got an idea. Just because Ron wasn't at Hogwarts didn't mean he wasn't at home! Quickly, he sent a spell that would tell Hermione the idea and a plan and then ran out to the gates. Hermione was already there when he got there and together they quietly called their brooms. When said brooms did get there, they both clambered on and were off, Harry going as fast as he dared. It took an hour to get to the trader's house and as he landed, Harry saw a bit of silver hidden under the rose bushes. Harry nearly fell off as he landed close to a bush, falling to his knees as he realized it was Draco in snake form. Tears he didn't know were forming coated his face as eh so very gently lifted Draco, tucking him in he crook of his arm, crooning for Draco to wake up.

Hermione had already opened the door, walking into the house uninvited as Harry did this, heat blazing in her normally cool eyes. She found Ron and his family watching the Muggle T.V. Stepping in front of the box, getting their undivided attention, Hermione reached over Ron's head and snagged a lock of his red hair, pulling his head so he was forced to kneel next to her as she stood over him.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell is wrong with you 'Mione?" Ron yelled as she continued her vise like grip on his head.

"What the bloody hell do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked in the politest voice she could possibly make. Ron knew he was in huge trouble when she did this. "I didn't kidnap my best friend's mate."

Molly stood up with a gasp. "What are you talking about? He did nothing of the sort!" Anger held the tone, but also worry for Molly knew Hermione always told the truth.

Draco woke to Harry's arms holding him as tears bathed him and Harry's crooning for him to wake up. Draco turned and lifted his head so he could see Harry's face, wincing in pain as he did so. He was still so sleepy and pain was bombarding him in tidal waves. Still when he was Harry, he smiled a snake smile.

Harry sobbed, letting Draco go so he could morph into a human, before clutching him close once again. They sat, holding each other until Harry heard Hermione accuse Ron and Molly's outraged explanation. Picking up Draco bridal style, he carried his love inside to show Molly what her youngest son did.

"See for yourself." He called out as he walked into the living room.

Molly fainted as she saw Draco beaten and bloody; Ron smiled an evil smile.

"Too bad I couldn't finish the job." He chuckled darkly with a shrug as Hermione tightened her grip, ripping out a few strands of hair in the process. "I planned to break him. You would have loved to see him! Picture it, Draco in a pool of his own blood, wrists cut. He had been freshly raped and beaten and the police would assume suicide. It was going to be perfect!" He laughed as Hermione kicked him away from her, tearing a chunk of hair from his head.

Giving Hermione a strength spell, Harry handed Draco over. He then stepped towards his would-be friend, smiled and said, "You shouldn't have told me that. Now you'll feel everything you gave him and more." Ron's eyes widened as Harry's wand pointed to his forehead and Harry spoke the words need to cause torture in the mind. None or Ron's family stepped forwards to help him as Ron screamed in agony. Turning to Ron's father (**I couldn't remember his name, sorry!**); he paused as another cry came uninvited from Ron's throat, stating, "I'm no longer part of this family. Have a nice life." Nodding to the twins, who Harry knew had nothing to do with this because they somewhat understood Draco in the first place, He spun on his heals and briskly walked back to Draco, who had been carried outside. As carefully as he could, he straddled his broom with Draco on his lap and directed the broom to the infirmary.

**So this is it. I hope this quenched your thirst for the story so far. I am having the next idea fro the story and it'll be out soon. I realized I wasn't mentioning any of you in the previous chapters, so next time I will. Sorry! Thanks to my best friend and beta for reading and correcting my horrible drafts, even though she likes *gags* Ron. Everyone give her a cookie!**

** Note from Beta (Sammy): I cannot edit the grammar in her story. Ugh….**


	7. Ending? Or a new begining?

**Okay, so Draco is being rushed to the school hospital, Harry just finished torturing Ron and Ron is being tortured for the rest of his natural born life. Miss anything? Thank you;**

** SilverOnBlue for reviewing chapter one**

** Veneya for reviewing chapter one and two**

** Ellie-The-Imaginer for reviewing chapters two, four, and five**

**Future Mrs. Sirius Black for reviewing chapter five**

** Poseidon's-Princess for reviewing chapter five**

**Thanks for the faves!**

** Also, thanks to Ellie-The-Imaginer for adding me to her/his favorite author list! Forgive me for misspelled names.**

Draco woke to white. Normally was the closest to silver, but this was not normal. There was white everywhere and when there was white everywhere it meant only one thing: the infirmary. Groaning, Draco rolled to the left, where all the side tables were placed, and grasped the glass cup filled with water. He hoped he could keep it down this time as he quietly sipped, looking around.

It was dawn and sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows which created colorful patterns along the stone path between the beds. Draco turned as someone shifted at his right and smiled when he was Harry, asleep on the cot next to him. Draco watched as Harry tossed and turned, mumbling as he slept. Frowning, he slowly tugged the blanket off himself and padded barefoot to Harry's bedside. Leaning down slightly, Draco carefully touched Harry's shoulder and started rubbing in lazy circles, the way his own mother had done to him when he wasn't sleeping well. Gradually, Harry became part of the living and raised his glazed filled eyes up to Draco, still half asleep.

Harry was having a horrible dream; everyone he loved died starting with his parents, then his godfather, continuing on to Hermione before ending with Draco. The one who did it was a pain crazed Ron, and said person laughed manically as Harry, chained to a wall, struggled to help his friends and family. Suddenly, someone was touching his shoulder, soothing him as it said everything would be alright. As soon as he heard that, he turned to Ron and screamed the killing curse, his wand nowhere to be seen,. Ron, as surprised as Harry that Harry could create magic without a wand, died quickly and Harry became free of the iron shackles holding him prisoner. Opening his eyes, Harry realized Draco was the one who saved him.

Together they stared at each other before Harry raised his hand and gently laid it on Draco's pale neck. They both leaned in close, lips barely brushing as they told each other they were fine in the way of lovers. Softly, their hands explored, checking for bruises and sore spots. Pulling his lips away, Draco crawled into bed and held Harry as Harry held him. The nurse found them like that sometime later; sound asleep with smiles on their faces. Grinning herself, she woke the boys and placed the tray in her hands on the bedside table where it was in easy reach. Groggily, the twp boys ate their breakfast before they started getting ready with some spare clothes. Hand in hand they decided to take a walk though the school, ending at the library where they both knew was where Hermione would be this early in the morning (they had found out it was Sunday from the nurse, which meant the students could sleep in).

Hermione was indeed in the library, right next to the restricted section (a place she had been dying to get into since the first year) and reading about the war between the giants and the elves back in the 6th century (**I just name that up. I would think that the elves and the giants were a friendly sort to each other but I decided that they would be the ones because they were the first to pop into my head and the rest of the creatures didn't sound interesting enough to use; the 6****th**** century because I felt like it.**) Glancing up, she smiled as her eyes hit the pair.

"Glad to see you up Draco. I'd been thinking you never would!" she teased, a small smile on her face. "Hey, I just wanted to tell you thanks. Without you, I never would have seen Harry so happy, which in turn made me what that same happiness." Hermione explained all serious again.

Draco looked confused. "What did I do to help you?"

Hermione liked at him, took a deep breath and informed him, "I asked Pansy out and she said yes!" She rushed out and squealed at the same time, a feat not known to Hermione. Giggling, she continued. "I'll never be the same!" Merriment danced in her eyes.

Draco jaw dropped. So this was the lucky girl pansy liked. He said as much.

Harry ripped his shocked eyes off of Hermione and stared at Draco. "What you mean Draco?"

"Pansy like the same person since first year. Because I grew up with her, I knew it was a girl. She just never told use. And eventually we stopped asking. I guess Harry helped more than one." Staring at Hermione, Draco entitled as much as he knew.

Hermione shook her head at it all and then shouted as she started off, "I'm going to find her. See you at dinner?"

She didn't wait for their reply, knowing it was a yes, and raced off.

Harry smirked and shook his own head. Picking op the book he said, "Hermione never left a book behind on the table. She always put it away. Pansy must be a really special person if shed didn't this time."

Draco not knowing this, wanted to give information Harry didn't know and stated, "Pansy never once told us the girl's name, even when she was 'drunk' off of sugar. She would always cry though, thinking she never had a chance."

"I guess it was a shock when she told everyone who she liked, a Gryffindor no less!" Harry commented.

"We'll never know for sure." Draco smiled and pulled Harry down for a kiss.

** There we have it. How was it? Don't worry; I will have some goodies soon! Thank you my beta, who this would never be the same without. Also, thank you fans. I loved reading your comments! Question before I go; how would you like it if I wrote a Snape/Lucius or Pansy/Hermione as well as one shots of Harry/Draco? I want to see if people would read them. If you answer this you get a cookie. *give a cookie to them* If not, you will forever crave your favorite cookie and get a well placed kick into your behind. *kicks them in the behind* THANKS!**


End file.
